Generally, a bead for use in a pneumatic tire is formed in such a way that a belt-shaped bead filler formed in an approximate triangular shape having a short base and two other long sides is wrapped around the outer periphery of a rotatable drum in an annular shape and then the bead filler is radially outwardly erected to be joined to the outer periphery of a bead core at the short base of the bead filler. A bead manufacturing apparatus of this type is known, being described, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
The bead manufacturing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is constituted such that a belt-shaped apex (bead filler) is annularly wrapped around the outer peripheries of a plurality of segments provided along the outer peripheral surface of a bead ring (bead core) and the position of the segments is changed from a laid-down position to an erect position by a link mechanism to change the position of the apex together with the segments, and the base of the apex, which has been set to the erect position, is joined to the outer periphery of the bead ring that is held by a bead clamper.